Wielding the power re write
by darth-cheesepuff
Summary: re write of the old one, please rview,changed grammer
1. Chapter 1

Lying on a small, dirty bed, Harry Potter was thinking about the upcoming war with Voldemort and his lackeys. No news had appeared in the wizarding or muggle newspapers about the dark lord or his followers. Having stolen a few books from the restricted section of the library, Harry had been reading up on the theory of chaos magic as well as different kinds of spells. There was spell that would give you a temporary boost in agility and speed and another that would create several indestructible copies of you which would follow your every command. In a ancient book that looked like it would fall to pieces the second anyone touched he had discovered a spell that would block the killing curse. Not wanting the ministry of magic to find out about his use of the dark arts he had not practiced the spells .His view about the dark arts had changed.

It was not the spell itself that was dark but the intent. For example the levitation spell could be used to elevate a simple quill into the air but also to throw someone out the window. So he did not worry too much about what the spell did. Other than that he had been doing lots of physical training. He would go running everyday and he become a member of the local gym and he lifted weights, under the careful supervision of an instructor.

Suddenly there was a screech outside. Harry jumped up and ran to his window and saw a brown tawny owl flying towards him. In its claws it was carrying a large box Harry was very surprised to say the least. Who would be sending a parcel? It was not even his birthday. He opened his window and the owl flew in and dropped the parcel and flew out as soon as its job was finished.

Harry slowly opened the parcel and gasped what he saw. There were many things inside the box. A long sword that shone in the light from his lamp, a re-curve bow that was painted forest green, a quiver with thirty arrows inside it, a metal armguard with a short knife coming out of it. There was also a thick book explaining how to use and train with each weapon. He picked up a sword and swung it lazily around. It was light and small but it was the perfect size for him. Attached to the sword was sheath and a note that said 'the _blade will never dull'. _He did not recognise the writing. It was not Sirius nor Dumbledore. He wondered who it was. For the next few hours Harry wondered where he could practice with the weapons. It would look very odd if he was seen practicing with them in the park. Then it came to him. He could use the trunk he had ordered from diagon alley a few days ago. It contained 7 compartments. One of which was a training ground. It would take a few weeks, but he was sure that by the time he went to Hogwarts he would be a complete master of all of the weapons because the time in the trunk would be slowed down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own harry potter , J.K Rowling does and I am not making any money out of this.

Harry continued to look around at the weapons for a few minutes before picking them up and putting them in his trunk. He would practice with them later. Walking downstairs he saw his relatives sitting on the dining table eating breakfast and talking quietly abut something. He heard the words 'Dumbledore........Potter and neighbours.' They stopped as they saw him come into the room. Standing up his Uncle Vernon left with his briefcase without a sound. Harry walked over to the kitchen and started to make himself breakfast. Dudley left for boxing club soon after Harry joined the table and his aunt left with him. Dudley joining boxing was the best thing that had happened to the Dursley family, uncle Vernon had said. But harry doubted that. Now that Dudley's punches were much faster and stronger the kids in the street hardly ever came out to the park or anywhere else for that matter. This had been a useful thing for Harry though. He went back up to his room after finishing breakfast and pulled everything that he had gotten out of his trunk.

Harry started looking through the instruction manual that had come with the weapons. Due to the fact the book had moving pictures; Harry could understand what the writer was saying more easily. The book was at least 5 inches thick and was full off information. Moving diagrams showed exactly how and when to perform the moves described in the text. Harry continued to read the book late into the night for several days until his trunk arrived.

His new trunk was painted royal blue with gold engravings. His name was written

forest green on the top. Also there was a circle on the side with a glowing human hand on it. Next to it was note saying '_Place your hand on the circle and think about what you want and it will appear inside the trunk'. _Surprisingly it was the same handwriting. That was on the sheath of the sword. This surely had not come from someone in Diagon Ally.

Placing his hand on the glowing drawing of one on his trunk he wished for a large field. Dropping into his trunk, he gasped at what he saw. There was a large field with lush green grass spreading infinitely in every direction. Now he was stuck, there seemed to be no way out. He looked up to the sky and saw nothing but clear blue skies.

He was nervously looking around the field to find a way out when his aunt's voice floated in from every direction. " Harry Potter you come down here right now and make some lunch for us or you're gonna get it," she screamed. A large set of stairs materialized next to him as he said "I need a way out." He climbed up the large stairs and the blue sky disappeared and his room came into being.

Dudley had come back from his boxing club and was watching T.V while Aunt Petunia sat at the kitchen table gossiping to one of her friends on the phone. She glared at Harry as he entered the living room. He walked past her, ignoring the glare, into the kitchen.

Inside he started to cook some pasta and make sauce. Nobody talked at the table so lunch was pretty quiet there was the occasional sound of a car or someone outside talking but nothing interesting.

He walked back up to his room and just looked through the books he had gotten for the rest of the day.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review and ignore the reviews by Simeon Bennett, c.e., ilove cheesepuffvader fan club, they are friends from school messing about. Please review.


End file.
